15 Razones para amar a Karin
by karin-chan150301
Summary: Nadie entendía como un chico como él, el prodigio, el maduro, y al cual a pesar de la edad no le atraían las chicas, le había llegado a 'intrigar' la joven Kurosaki.


15 COSAS PARA AMAR A KARIN

Nadie entendía como un chico como él, el prodigio, el maduro, y al cual a pesar de la edad no le atraían las chicas, le había llegado a 'intrigar' la joven kurosaki. Pero de la noche a la mañana aquella pelinegra de ojos ónix y piel blanca había logrado confundirlo, hechizarlo, y hacerlo la persona más feliz de todo el la sociedad de almas, es mas se atrevía a pensar que era el hombre más feliz de hueco mundo, de el mundo de los vivos y de la SS. Y es que por dónde empezar, mentalmente y físicamente era… simplemente su chica ideal y eso era porque siendo tal y como era ella lograba hacer que el de ojos turquesa callera rendido a sus pies. Hasta ahora el solo conocía 15 motivos los cuales hacían a la kurosaki tan especial.

1.- NO ES MIEDOSA:

Aun recordaba todas aquellas discusiones en las que él solía sacar el tema de que cada vez que paseaba por los pasillos de el decimo escuadrón y pasaba junto a la habitación que la azabache ocupaba, lograba reconocer el brillo de aquella lámpara de noche que le había obsequiado hinamori el día en el que la azabache llego a el sereite. A lo que cada que discutían ella terminaba diciendo.

-no soy miedosa… simplemente me gusta usar aquella luz de noche- se cruzaba de brazos y continuaba-seria una grosería de mi parte si no le diera un uso adecuado-

Este siempre era el comentario que dejaba en claro que la conversación ya no continuaría.

2.- SI LE PAGAS BIEN ELLA PONE EL MUNDO A TUS PIES

La manera de negociar de la chica, a eso se refería, lo hacía con todo el mundo, desde un vendedor de comida en el rukongai hasta con el mismo capitán general Yamamoto. Y es que si conocías bien a la kurosaki sabias que si le pagabas bien ella podía ponerte el mundo a tus pies.

3.- ERA UNA MANIACA PERO NO ENTRABA EN PÁNICO LA MAYOR PARTE DEL TIEMPO:

Amaba de igual manera el hecho de que fuera una pequeña maniaca, pero que de todas formas no entrara en pánico con facilidad como usualmente pasaba con todo mundo en los momentos de crisis.

4.-ELLA ES MUY GRANDE PARA SABER, PERO MUY JOVEN PARA DECIR NO:

Le encantaba que ella reiterara sobre su madures ya que siempre decía que ella era lo suficiente mayor como para saber lo que hacía. Pero en todos esos años el se había dado cuenta de que lo que la sabiduría de la adolecente era equivalente a la facilidad en la que le podías sacar un sí, en especial si eras su hermana Yuzu, la dotada de Matsumoto, la tierna Momo, bueno para simplificar las cosas ella le decía si a todos, según el peliblanco.

5.- HACE TODO PARA OBTENER LO QUE QUIERE:

Una característica más de la de ojos ónix era que siempre logra lo que se propone, y hacia lo que fuera para lograrlo, claro estaba siempre y cuando no atentara contra su preciado orgullo y su dignidad.

6.- CUANDO LA MOLESTAS SE VUELVE AGRESIVA:

Lo agresiva que suele ser, todo lo resuelve con un puñetazo o con una patada directa en las costillas, y cuando se refiere a todo era todo, desde una pelea de entrenamiento hasta una simple disputa con su hermano el peli naranja y eso sin mencionar que si te toca la mala suerte de tratar con ella en aquellos momentos en los que tiene un humor de los mil demonios, una de dos, o te maldice con cuanta mala palabra está escrita en el diccionario mas las compuestas por ella hasta que se queda sin voz, o te deja en coma por la golpiza propinada.

7.-SUS COMENTARIOS NEGATIVOS HACIA LOS HOMBRES:

Odiaba pero al mismo tiempo amaba (ya que significaba que al menos sabía que existía), que la chica dirigiera todos esos comentarios contar el género masculino siempre contra él o peor aun que generalizara usualmente le decía cosas como:

-TODOS los hombres son unos pervertidos- o si no era eso era-¿Por qué TODOS los hombres son unos adictos al porno?- ese último lo sacaba de sus casilla s así que respondía.

-¡¿qué tratas de insinuar?!-

-yo nada… pero si te queda el saco póntelo- y sin más soltaba una risita y salía del lugar, dejando al capitán más joven a punto de explotar.

8.-NO CONCORDAR CON ELLA:

Tal vez esto era un signo de masoquismo el no poder vivir si no peleaba con ella pero lo cautivaba ver la expresión decidida que la adolecente mostraba en su semblante cada que este la retaba y es que saber que ella recurriría a cualquier método para ganar ero un pensamiento que lo llenaba de éxtasis ya que nunca se pode predecir que hará la chica en estas peleas.

9.- ELLA TIENE LA FUERZA QUE CUALQUIER HOMBRE QUIERE TENER:

Y esa era la persuasión y es que según ella esas eran la ventajas de ser mujer.

10.- ODIA LOS SOMBREROS DE VAQUERO:

Mil y un intentos fallidos de Matsumoto para lograr que la pelinegra se pusiera un sombrero de vaquero y se veía que ninguna iba a desistir.

11.- NO CONOCE LA PALABRA IMPOSIBLE:

Y es que eso era algo que había dejado muy en claro desde siempre.

12.- NO LE IMPORTABA EL PASADO NI EL FUTURO:

No le importaba el pasado del Hitsugaya ni que le deparara el futuro juntos solo le importaba vivir el presente, el momento, sin importar nada que no fueran ellos dos.

13.- LO QUERÍA TAL Y CUAL ERA:

Y eso era una de las mejores cosas ya que esa chiquilla desde que la conoció jamás le importo su aspecto, ni el hecho de que no fuera humano, o esa actitud de indiferente que demostraba con todos. Y hasta el momento eso seguía siendo igual a pesar de que ahora ya no eran unos niños de 11 años de edad, no ahora ya eran unos adultos, el con casi 300 años de vida y ella con sus 18 años. Y esto la hacía ser tan hermosa ante los ojos del de cabello blanquecino

14.- HACIA COSAS REALMENTE LOCAS.

Durante más de un billón de ocasiones el chico casi moría de un infarto por las cosas que hacia su tercera al mando, y esta muchas veces se excusaba con cosas como

-no es para tanto- o también –eres un exagerado-

Palabras que no lograban tranquilizarlo ni en lo mas mínimo y es que por esas descuidadas acciones muchas veces se cuestionaba sobre la cordura de la joven pero aun asi la amaba.

15.- SUS OJOS:

Pero lo que sin duda más amaba de ella eran ese par de ojos ónix en los que podía perderse durante horas, en los que el juraba que se encontraba, incluso en los momentos más difíciles, la esperanza. Esos ojos en los que si mirabas detenidamente podías observar como el hermoso cielo azul se encontraba con el ferviente sol. Esos ojos que lo condición a casa y no con eso se refería al lugar en el que habitaba físicamente, si no que era el lugar donde su corazón se reconfortaba

Y por esas 15 cosas y por un millón más él la amaba y era capaz de dar la vida por ella. Esos eran los motivos por los cuales esta noche sele declararía a la luz de la luna, al pie de la colina en la que la vio por primera vez, vez en la que sin previo aviso se enamoro sin remedio.

Notas de la autora:

1.-Bueno esta es mi primera historia espero les guste, no estoy segura de si me quedo bien o no asi que por favor háganmelo saber.

2.- los personajes y escenarios no me pertenecen, son propiedad de tite kubo, a mi solo se me ocurrió esta corta historia y el rumbo de los hechos que en ella se narran.


End file.
